Zanian Hightower
DECEASED Zanian is the last born son of Lord Marco Hightower. Although he is a bastard child, he is the supposed last remaining relative to Aurious Hightower. There are not many records kept of him. He is very tall and very slender, causing most people to mistake him as an elf. Background Very little is known about Zanian as he rarely speaks. Although he is unaware of it, he was born in the year 592 by the King's Calender and is the bastard son of Lord Marco Hightower. (WIP) The Culling of Stratholme During the Culling of Stratholme, five year old Zanian was separated from his father during the purging and was not present when his family was killed as collateral damage during Arthas' battle with Mal'Ganis. Because of this, Zanian managed to survive, but sustained major burns to his torso and suffered from Amnesia from a blow to the head by a falling support beam. Although the details are unclear, the five year old somehow made his way to Lordaeron where he was sent to Stormwind City and put into the Orphanage in Cathedral Square. Life in Stormwind City Childhood Zanian would spend five years in the Orphange, learning in the ways of the Light and always yearning for more knowledge about it and wished to become a paladin and join the Knights of the Silver Hand. However, he soon discovered that he had powers and could wield demonic fel magic. Although he was barely ten years of age, he understood that no one within the city could know about his powers, so he snuck out of the Orphanage late at night. Luck would be on his side that night because he would meet a group of warlocks that were about to congregate under the Slaughtered Lamb in the Mage Quarter. They sensed his power and immediately brought him with them. The warlocks of the city would prove to be his most trusted friends and guardians until he turned of age at the age of sixteen. Adolescense By the time he turned sixteen, he had already manifested and learned how to control the majority of his powers and proved to be quite a formidable warlock. However, even with all of his success, he yearned to embrace his childhood fantasy of becoming a paladin and joining the Order. The other warlocks caught wind of his desires and began to call him "The Warlock of the Light" in order to tease him. As a result, Zanian kept his desires to himself and forces himself to wear garments of a warlock in order to stay away from the jokes. Nowadays, he is known as the Fearbringer for his ability to bring fear into those that oppose him with his piercing gaze. Adulthood At the age of eighteen, he remained under the care of the warlocks in the city, but tended to not return to beneath the Slaughtered Lamb for days at a time. At the age of twenty-five, he was confronted by a paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand, claiming to be his oldest brother, Aurious Hightower. The Paladin claiming to be his oldest brother told him the story of what happened at Stratholme on that day and also told him about his family and how he was the youngest son of Lord Marco Hightower; however, what the Paladin did not mention was how Zanian was actually the bastard-child of Lord Marco Hightower and instead claimed him to be a pure-blooded Hightower. Although Zanian seemed skeptical of the story, he accepted it to an extent. Forming The Order of the Fel In the year 621 K.C., Zanian founded The Order of the Fel which is to be the sister guild with The Deadwind Coven. The Order is meant for those practitioners of the dark arts who feel out of place within their current Alliance loyalist societies and are either unaccepted within the ranks of the Argents or do not feel their place is right within the Argent ranks. Departure from The Order of the Fel Zanian has currently departed from The Order of the Fel and joined the ranks of The Deadwind Coven. Current leadership of The Order of the Fel is held by Renadd, a bloodmage and Zanian's First Councilman. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:House of Hightower Category:Warlocks Category:Deceased